<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>looking at the sky, we taste freedom by g_xlatea</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29803116">looking at the sky, we taste freedom</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/g_xlatea/pseuds/g_xlatea'>g_xlatea</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Dr. Stone [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dr. STONE (Anime)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 17:47:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>391</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29803116</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/g_xlatea/pseuds/g_xlatea</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>about star-gazing and learning to breathe</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Chrome/Ruri (Dr. STONE)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Dr. Stone [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2194665</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>looking at the sky, we taste freedom</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chrome awoke with a start. His dream was already starting to fade in its details, but the sense of claustrophobia remained; he needed to get out of his hut.</p><p>As he stepped out, he saw Ruri, standing by the bridge entrance and looking up at the sky.</p><p>"Ruri?", he called gently, wondering why she was up and about. She turned to him, startled. "Oh it's you, Chrome." So saying, she smiled and turned her gaze upwards again. "I was stargazing", she offered without prompt; his confusion must have been apparent in his tone.</p><p>"Ah... It really is beautiful, isn't it?" She simply hummed in reply.</p><p>He walked over to join her and they stood side-by-side for a few moments, just looking up at the sky. Then she started speaking again. "I like looking at the stars; they make it seem like there's so much more to life. When I was sick... When death was hanging over me, looking at the stars helped."</p><p>"And what about now?", Chrome couldn't help asking. She turned to him, looking him right in the eyes. Her face was so uncharacteristically solemn, it was unnerving. Then a sweet smile broke out on her face and she let out a soft laugh. "It's even better now that I know I can enjoy this sky for a while yet."</p><p>He smiled back. Turning back at the sky, Ruri unclasped her hands from behind her back and held one out to him. Chrome stared at her hand for a second and then her face, where a light blush was vsible, before grinning widely and grabbing it. After a few more seconds of staring up at the sky with their hands entwined, he turned to her and asked, "Senku told me a ton of stuff about space. Wanna hear it?"</p><p>She looked slightly dumbfounded by the sudden question so he rushed to explain. "It's just, you always told us stories, so I thought you might like to hear some too." He ducked his head, embarrassed, and was about to take back the offer, but then she grinned, saying, "I would love to."</p><p>His face lit up at that and her smile brightened even further in response.</p><p>The two found a comfortable spot to lay down and stargaze; hands still tightly held, Chrome started telling her about planets and moons and galaxies.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>